Hypnotized
by fantaosticpanda
Summary: You make me hypnotized... #plakk #summarymacamapaini. IT'S YAOI, BL, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai. An EXO Fanfiction with KRISTAO/TAORIS, KAISOO/KAIDO, SULAY, CHENMIN/XIUCHEN, CHANBAEK/ BAEKYEOL, AND HUNHAN couple. Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hypnotized**

**Author: fantaosticpanda aka Jacs aka Xara*itu sama aja**

**Cast: All EXO members**

**Rating: ****T++**** alias ****M**

**Genre: YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, Shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer: EXO belongs to me! Ehehehe :p This story is mine! It's real from my mind!**

**Author's Note: Jacs is back~! *ala-ala SHINee gituu *Jacs dilempar Shawol *sodorin mv dream girl**

**Sekarang otak Jacs lagi terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal yang berbau yadong en YAOI *dari dulu kaleee **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fantaosticpanda presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hypnotized**

**.**

**.**

**I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S ****YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, SHOUNEN-AI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONE MORE TIME: IT'S ****YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, SHOUNEN-AI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out!**

Author's POV

Hiruk pikuk masih terasa di kota Seoul, walaupun ini sudah kelewat jam tengah malam. Orang-orang berlalu lalang sepanjang jalan, tak peduli akan malam yang semakin gelap dan dingin. Di sebuah jalanan, ditemani beberapa pasang lampu jalanan yang sudah mulai redup, dua orang namja sedang berbincang sehabis pulang dari kantornya masing-masing.

"Xiumin hyung, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya seorang namja berambut pirang keapda namja disebelahnya.

"Ya begitulah Kris, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Kris, namja yang berambut pirang tadi mendengus. Lalu ia menjawab,

"Hhh, Jessica itu sepertinya tertarik padaku, dia bilang dia akan menaikkan pangkatku bila aku bersedia melayaninya,"

"Mwo? Jinja?"

"Ne,"

"Lalu, kau terima?"

"Ya tidak lah hyung, mana mungkin aku menerima tawaran gila Jessica sinting itu, kau tahu kan, aku tak tertarik pada yeoja?"

"Mmm, jinja?"

"Ayolah hyung, memangnya kau sudah pikun?"

"Ya, memang sih aku ingat, tapi kukira kau akan tergoda saat melihat Jessica,"

"Tak sedikit pun hyung, aku jijik melihatnya,"

"Mmm, baiklah, sebenarnya aku juga ada masalah di kantor,"

"Apa hyung?"

"Suho sajangnim sepertinya sedang stress sekarang, dia baru saja diputusi oleh pacarnya yang bernama Amber,"

"Itu sih, salah Suho sajangnim, sudah tahu Amber itu mantan preman, masih saja di dekati, kecuali bila Suho sajangnim punya kekuatan beladiri, baru dia pantas bersama Amber,"

"Hhh, memang, tapi dia jadi suka menyalahkan orang, bahkan dia memecat semua karyawan yeoja di kantor,"

"Sampai sebegitunya kah?"

"Ne, dia bahkan sering berteriak 'AKU MEMBENCI YEOJA!' atau 'AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUKAI YEOJA LAGI!'"

"Neo micheosseo,"

"Memang,"

Kris melirik ke sebelahnya saat dia mendengar suara bising dari sebuah bar disampingnya. Dia membaca nama bar tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kartu dari dompetnya. Dia pun menoleh kearah Xiumin dan menyeringai.

"Mau coba bar ini hyung? Kau kan juga tertarik pada namja, siapa tahu, kau bisa memberikan rekomendasi pada Suho sajangnim, eotheokkae?"

"Mm, baiklah, Kajja,"

Kedua namja tersebut pun memasuki bar itu.

**^^Hypnotized^^**

Exotic Bar, itulah nama bar tersebut. Bar itu memang dikhususkan bagi gay. Bar tersebut bergaya elegan, desain kelas atas, maka tak banyak orang yang datang kesana karena tarifnya yang mahal. Bar itu dimiliki oleh salah satu penyanyi hip-hop ternama di Korea, Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kai. Kai, yang juga seorang gay, membuat bar ini sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Walaupun baru 6 bulan, namun Exotic Bar sudah terkenal di Korea, bahkan di dunia. Tentu saja, orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa pemiliknya adalah Kai, karena Kai memakai nama samaran yaitu Alexander Kim untuk membuat bar ini.

Bar ini tak berbeda jauh dengan bar-bar yang lainnya. Walaupun bar ini khusus gay, namun bukan berarti bar ini tak memiliki karyawan yeoja. Ada Hyoyeon sebagai bartendress dan Sooyoung sebagai DJ. Sisanya, tentu saja namja. Bar ini terbagi 4 bagian, ada Lounge+Dance Floor, Balcony, Regular Room, dan Private Room. Interior bar ini elegan dan terkesan futuristic dan free. Bahkan di setiap meja disediakan iPhone untuk memesan minuman atau memanggil 'pelayan'. Bar ini juga menyediakan fasilitas untuk menulis atau menggambar di dinding bar tersebut dengan cat glow in the dark untuk setiap pengunjung yang datang. Bar ini memiliki alat pendekteksi umur, jadi, bagi yang berumur kurang dari 17 tahun tak akan bisa membohong untuk datang ke bar ini. Pengunjung-pengunjung biasa hanya bisa berada di Regular Room, sementara pengunjung 'special', yaitu teman-teman Kai, bisa mendapatkan akses untuk masuk ke Private Room. Keuntungan di Private Room adalah, mereka bisa memilih 'pelayan' terlebih dahulu. Jika ada 'pelayan' baru, mereka bisa mengambilnya dan menjadikan 'pelayan' itu miliknya. Jadi 'pelayan' itu hanya akan 'melayani' mereka. Bahkan mereka bisa 'meminjam' 'pelayan' tersebut.

**^^Hypnotized^^**

Kris dan Xiumin memasuki bar tesebut. Mereka kemudian melintasi lorong yang menuju ke arah Private Room. Kris memang sahabat dekat Kai, dulu, Kris menolak kartu pemberian Kai, tapi karena Kai memaksa, Kris pun menerimanya. _Ternyata sekarang kartu ini sanagt berguna untukku_, pikir Kris. Begitu masuk, mereka disambut oleh 2 namja yang sangat cute, Himchan dan Ren. Kris dan Xiumin pun berjalan kedalam, disana ada beberapa meja yang sudah diisi, sebagian yang lainnya kosong. Kris melihat sosok Chanyeol, sahabatnya, dari kejauhan. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang menggombali seorang namja, sesekali pipi namja tersebut bersemu merah. Kris dan Xiumin pun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"What's up, Bro?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Eh, kenapa kalian ada disini?"tanya Chanyeol, sementara namja yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol tadi memasang ekspresi muka ketakutan.

"Tenang Baekkie, mereka temanku, dan mereka tak akan 'memakan'mu,"

Kris lansung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sementara Xiumin duduk disebelah namja yang dipanggil 'Baekkie' oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Siapa ini, Yeol? Neomu kyeopta,"

"Hush, ini namjachingu-ku, namanya Baekhyun,"

"Namjachingu? Kok aku tak pernah lihat?" tanya Xiumin.

"Mm, sebenarnya, dia 'pelayan' disini. Namun aku sudah sering 'bermain' dengannya dan akhirnya kami berpacaran,"

Kris dan Xiumin hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kris dan Xiumin pun gelagapan. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya, Kris membuka suara,

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Hmm, kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya tuan Park,"

"Jangan bilang kalian salah bar, atau jangan-jangan…"omongan Chanyeol terputus.

"Ya, kami memang sama denganmu, dan kami juga tidak salah bar, ada masalah?"

"T-tidak, tapi…aku tak menyangka kalian sama sepertiku,"

"Sudahlah, sekarang bagaimana caranya agar kami mendapatkan 'makanan'?"

"Caranya.."lagi-lagi omongan Chanyeol terputus.

"Lama tak bertemu tuan Kris, dan tuan Xiumin,"kata Kai yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Oh, kau Kai,"balas Kris.

"Mmm, jadi, kau tertarik akan tawaranku dulu?"

"Ya, begitulah, kau tahu, aku sekarang adalah gay, begitupula dengan Xiumin,"jawab Kris.

"Oh, bagus, kalian akan jadi pendapatan terbesarku, sepertinya,"

"Kami suka yang masih 'hijau', dan kami juga bukan playboy, Kai,"ucap Kris lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku baru saja mendapatkan 'stok' baru, kalian mau?"

"Tentu saja,"kali ini Xiumin yang menjawab.

"Oh, akan kutunjukan,"kata Kai.

Ketiga namja tersebut menuju sebuah lorong yang terdapat 2 ruangan.

"Kau jadi seme atau uke?"tanya Kai pada Xiumin.

"Uke!"jawabnya antusias.

"Baiklah, Kris, aku tahu kau pasti seme, jadi bagaimana kalau Xiumin terlebih dahulu yang memilih?Oke?"

"Tak masalah, asalkan aku dapat 'pelayan'terhebat disini, kkk,"

**^^Hypnotized^^**

3 orang namja tersebut memasuki ruangan pertama. Kai pun membanting pintu yang bertuliskan 'SEME' itu dengan keras.

"Silahkan kau pilih hyung, semuanya masih 'fresh',"kata Kai.

"Mmm, yang mana yaa?"ujar Xiumin sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Banyak sekali namja disana, mulai yang memakai baju, sampai topless. Ada yang sedang minum, ada juga yang sedang memamerkan otot-otot kerennya itu. Namun, manik mata Xiumin menagkap seorang namja yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Namja tersebut tidak memamerkan absnya seperti namja lain, atau bersiul-siul sambil melihat Xiumin. Namja tersebut justru bernyanyi sendiri, tak peduli akan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Itu,"tunjuk Xiumin pada namja tadi.

Plok!Plok! Kai menepuk tangannya 2 kali. Semua namja diam serentak. Karena tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening, namja itu menghentikan nyanyiannya dan ikut memperhatikan Kai.

"Chen hyung,"panggil Kai.

Namja yang bernama Chen -ia adalah namja yang bernyanyi tadi- mendekat pada Kai.

"Chen hyung, kenalkan ini Xiumin hyung, dia sepertinya tertarik padamu, dan asal kau tahu, dia ini uke, jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik, oke?"

"Ne, Kai-ah,"

"Dan ingat, dia lebih tua darimu Chen hyung. So, bersikap sopanlah padanya,"

"Ne,"

"Ya sudah, Xiumin hyung, Chen hyung sekarang milikmu, selamat bersenang-senang! Aku harus segera mengantarkan naga disampingku ini, karena dia sepertinya mulai marah, dan kau tahu kan, naga itu menyemburkan api, aku tak mau kulitku jadi tambah hitam gara-gara dia, yang ada aku jadi tidak sexy lagi, hahaha. Pai Pai,"uajr Kai panjang lebar sembari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**^^Hypnotized^^**

Kai segera mengantarkan sang pangeran naga itu ke ruangan bertuliskan 'UKE'. Sudah dapat ditebak, disana banyak sekali namja-namja yang manis. Bahkan, beberapa diantaranya adalah seorang ulzzang.

Kris menatap seluruh uke dengan bitch face-nya. Dan itu sukses membuat para uke berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Namun, ada satu namja yang hanya diam. Diam sambil memeluk boneka pandanya yang super besar. Kris bingung, _Mengapa namja ini diam saja? Tak tertarikkah ia pada pesonaku ini?_ pikirnya.

Kris pun mendekatkan dirinya pada namja tersebut. Spertinya, sedari tadi namja ia melamun sehingga tak menyadari kedatangan Kris.

"Ehem,"ujar Kris.

"Siapa k…?ucapan namja itu terputus saat melihat wajah Kris. _Oh damn, dia sangat tampan dan sexy! _batin namja tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?"tanya Kris dengan senyumnya.

"Oh..eh..aduh…yah..b-boleh boleh, silahkan,"ujar namja itu gugup.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Kris.

"Oh..namaku..T-tao, Huang Zi Tao imnida,"

"Nama yang indah, seperti wajahmu,"ujar Kris lagi. Dan membuat namja yang bernama Tao itu blushing.

"Kenalkan, aku Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Kris,"

"O-oh, na-namamu juga bagus kok,"puji Tao dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau memeluk boneka panda itu?"

"Oh, aku," Tao menundukan kepalanya. Sementara Kris memberikan sinyal pada Kai, bahwa Tao adalah pilihannya. Kai mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sementara Tao mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku..merasa..kesepian,"

"Kesepian? Dimana keluargamu?"

"Sejak Hangeng appa dan Heechul eomma meninggal, aku tinggal bersama ahjumma-ku. Aku selalu disiksa disana. Dan akhirnya aku dibuang mereka di tengah jalan," ujar Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Uljima, jangan menangis, duibuqi, seharusnya aku tak menanyakan pertanyaan itu tadi,"ucap Kris dengan nada menyesal.

"Oh, gwencana, aku tak menangis kok," ujar Tao sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau menangis Tao, lihat itu masih ada airmatamu,"ujar Kris sambil menunjuk airmata yang keluar dari mata Tao.

"Mana?" tanya Tao.

"Disini,"jawab Kris sambil menjilati airmata Tao.

_OMG! Apakah aku bermimpi?!_ teriak Tao dalam hati.

"Eungg, Kris gege," ujar Tao.

"Ya?" jawab Kris yang masih menjilati airmata Tao.

"Geli.."ujar Tao polos. Kris segera menghentika aktifitasnya.

"Duibuqi,"

"Tak apa-apa ge,"

"Oh, ya, Tao,"

"Ada apa ge?"

"Kau tadi bilang kau memeluk boneka panda itu karena merasa kesepian kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ge?"

"Bagaimana, kalau aku menggantikan boneka pandamu itu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

ASDFGHJKL…..

Ah, demi apa Jacs bisa bikin FF kayak gini? OMFG!

Sekali lagi. Otak. Jacs. Udah. Mulai. Gak. Bener. Imajinasi. Berlebihan.

Ini FF YAOI rated M pertama Jacs…

**Don't forget to Read and Review yaa…**

Mungkin **NC-nya chap depan atau depannya lagi,** kkk~

Indonesia, February 23th 2013

With wink wink,

fantaosticpanda


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hypnotized**

**Author: fantaosticpanda aka Jacs aka Xara*itu sama aja**

**Cast: All EXO members**

**Rating: ****T++**** alias ****M**

**Genre: YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, Shounen-ai, Comedy**

**Disclaimer: EXO belongs to me! Ehehehe :p This story is mine! It's real from my mind!**

**Author's Note: Hohoho~ Karena respon buat FF Jacs baik, banyak yang minta update kilat, so Jacs update Chapter 2-nya, happy reading!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fantaosticpanda presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hypnotized**

**.**

**.**

**I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S ****YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, SHOUNEN-AI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONE MORE TIME: IT'S ****YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, SHOUNEN-AI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out!**

**Author POV**

"Maksud gege?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Bagaimana, kalau Tao peluk gege saja?"

BLUSH! Wajah Tao seketika memerah kembali.

"Eungg. Tao masih takut ge,"

"Takut kenapa Tao?"

" Eungg, Tao takut, soalnya **muka gege kayak penjahat**," jawab Tao malu-malu. *Izinkan Jacs mati sebentar*

Kris kaget, _Mukaku, kayak penjahat? Hmm, ada-ada saja,_ batinnya.

"Aku seperti penjahat? Memangnya **ada ya penjahat yang ganteng?**" tanya Kris gaje. *Jacs sweatdropped*

"Huh, terlalu percaya diri! Memangnya kau tampan?!"balas Tao dengan muka blushing.

"Kalau aku tidak tampan, kenapa mukamu blushing terus?"

Tao gelagapan, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tuh, kan, Tao gak bisa jawab,"ejek Kris.

"Su-suka-suka Tao dong! Mau mukaku blushing kek, mukaku jadi biru kek, jadi hijau kek, suka-suka Tao! Mukanya kan punya Tao!"balas Tao. *ASDFGHJKL, Tao, kok kamu jadi kayak gini?*

"Ya sudah, gege ngalah deh, memangnya kenapa Tao bilang muka gege kayak penjahat?"

"Habisnya, rambut gege kan pirang, kayak orang bule, terus sorot mata gege juga menakutkan, persis di film-film,"jawab Tao.

Kris tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Gege!"teriak Tao.

"Iya, iya, duibuqi, habisnya kau lucu sih, hahaha,"

"Tao lucu?"

"Iya, kau bilang aku mirip penjahat, hahaha,"

"Itu kan tidak lucu, ge!"

"Kau kebanyakan nonton film, hahaha,"jawab Kris masih dengan ketawanya.

""GEGE!"bentak Tao. Akhirnya Kris memberhentikan tawanya.

"Duibuqi,"kata Kris.

"Ne, tapi jangan diulangi lagi, oke?"

"Ne, janji,"uajr Kris sambil membentuk tanda 'v'.

"Oya, umurmu berapa, gege?"

"Aku? Umurku 23, Tao?"

"A-aku 20 tahun,"

Tiba-tiba saja, Kris tertawa keras kembali.

"Kenapa ge? Ada yang salah dengan umurku?"

"Umurmu 20 tahun, tapi kelakuanmu seperti anak 5 tahun! Hahaha~"

"GEGE! GEGE JAHAT! PERGI!"bentak Tao sambil mendorong-dorong Kris untuk keluar dari ruangan 'UKE' tersebut.

"Yah, Tao, duibuqi,"ucap Kris saat ia diusir Tao. Sementara uke-uke lain berteriak histeris saat Kris lewat di depan mereka.

"Apa lo, liat-liat?!"bentakan Kris sukses membuat para uke lainnya shock. Kris melanjutkan langkahnya dengan angkuh. Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan lesu. _Aku harus mendapatkannya! _batin Kris disertai sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya.

**^^Hypnotized^^**

Next Day…

"Chen-ahhh, ffasterhh,"desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut Xiumin. Ya, kali ini ia dan Chen –namja yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya sejak semalam- sedang melakukan –you-know-what-I-mean- di apartemen Xiumin. Mereka sudah melakukan ronde ke 6 sejak semalam.

Tiba-tiba…

_Careless, Careless_

_Shout Anonymous, Anonymous_

_Heartless, Mindless_

_No One Who Care About Me?_

Handphone Xiumin tiba-tiba berbunyi. Xiumin ingin menghentikan sebentar aktifitas mereka, namun Chen menahannya.

"Hyung, lanjutkan, ne? Jebal,"pinta Chen. Xiumin pun tak tega dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

JLEB! Chen kembali memasukan 'adik kecilnya' ke dalam hole Xiumin. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kaki Chen tak sengaja menyentuh layar handphone Xiumin. Dan panggilan tadi pun tersambung. Tertulis di layar handphone Xiumin 'Suho Sajangmin is Calling'.

**^^Hypnotized^^**

**Suho POV**

Akhirnya, Xiumin mengangkat teleponku juga. Namun yang terdengar hanyalah….

"Akhhh…Chhhennnhh…Fffassterhhhh…Commmeehhh…Onnnnhhhh…". Sepertinya itu suara Xiumin. OMFG! Apa yang dia lakukan?

Baru saja aku hendak berbicara, suara Xiumin terdengar kembali.

"Ohh…yeahhh..Chhennnhhh…disituhhhhh…"

Dan sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

"Xiuminhhh…hyunghhhh..youhhh..arehhhh….so…tighthhh….uhhhh,"

Sepertinya itu suara sang seme, entah siapa dia. Dan suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Ayyooohhhh….Chenhhhh…..Fffasterhhh…"

"As your wish, hyung,"

OMFG! Aku sudah tak tahan sekarang. Sepertinya celanaku semakin mengetat saja.

Pip! Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Aku menengok ke kanan dan kiri, di ruanganku hanya ada aku, berarti aman! Aku menutup gorden dan menyetel music yang keras untuk membendung desahanku nanti. Aku mulai mengocok junioku. Seperti biasa, aku harus main single lagi. Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku, namun, biarkan sajalah. Toh, di ruanganku hanya ada aku ini. Tiba-tiba….*Jacs hobi amat yak pake kata 'tiba-tiba'*

"HYAAA, SUHO SAJANGNIM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"tanya Lay –sekretarisku sekaligus namja yang kusukai belakangan ini- histeris.

Ah, damn!

"A-ani, aku tak melakukan apa-apa kok, ada perlu apa kau kesini? Kenapa tak ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Eungg..ah…eh…itu…aku…mmm…apa ya…eung…."ujar Lay terbata-bata. Shit! Dia membuatku horny lagi.

"Ada apa Zhang Yi Xing?"

"Oh…itu..aku mau mengantarkan surat pengunduran diriku, sajangnim. Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi sepertinya suara music itu menyebabkan sajangmin tak mendengar ketukan aku,"

"Oh, ya sudah, gamsahabnida,"

Lay pun berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia memakai celana jeans yang agak ketat dan tanktop putih + jacket denim-nya. Aku memang membebaskan semua karyawanku untuk memakai baju sehari-hari di kantor. Aku juga hanya memakai kemeja hitam dan jeans kok.

Pandanganku tertuju pada bokong Lay yang sangat sexy itu. Bokong itu meliuk-liuk, bagaikan ingin 'dimakan'. Aku pun berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon Lay, jangan berhenti dari perusahaan, tetaplah menjadi sekretarisku,"ujarku sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Mianhae, sajangnim, tapi, ini sudah menjadi keputusan Sooman sajangnim,"

"Kumohon, jebal,"rengekku lagi.

"Mianhae, selamat tinggal, sajangnim,"ujar Lay.

"Yixing, kenapa kau pergi saat aku mulai menyukaimu?" ucapku pelan saat ia sudah kelaur dari ruanganku.

**^^Hypnotized^^**

Author POV

Namja tersebut menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah terlanjur cinta pada pekerjaannya, oh bukan, tetapi pada bosnya, Suho. Namja dengan senyum angelic menawannya itu, namja yang penuh dengan karisma, namja yang memeluknya tadi, semua itu membuat ia enggan untuk melepas pekerjaannya itu, namun bagaimana lagi, Sooman sajangnim-yang juga samchon dari Suho- telah memintanya untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya. Namja ber-dimple itu tak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan dirinya dikeluarkan oleh Sooman sajangnim.

Namja itu membawa kardus berisi barang-barangnya ke dalam apartemen kecilnya. Ia melihat sejenak kesamping tempat tidurnya. Di nakasnya, terdapat foto dirinya saat ia lulus kuliah. Ia jadi ingat masa-masa dimana dulu ia hidup sebatang kara, lalu ia ditolong oleh seorang namja-yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Suho-, ia dikuliahkan oleh Suho, dan akhirnya ia bekerja dengannya. Ia juga mengingat masa-masa dimana ia merasa cemburu, saat tahu Suho sudah memiliki pacar. Ia juga senang, mengingat dulu ketika ia mogok makan, Suholah yang akan menyuapinya sampai makanannya habis. Ia merasa sangat senang saat tahu Suho dan Amber sudah putus. Namun, kesenangannya berubah menjadi kekecewaan saat ia diberhentikan oleh Sooman sajangnim.

Hari pun menjelang malam. Namja itu bergegas keluar dari apartemennya. Lalu ia menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat terkenal di Korea, Exotic Bar.

**^^Hypnotized^^**

**Kris POV**

Yeah~ Hari ini aku sudah potong rambut, yuhuu~. Dan aku yakin, Tao pasti tak akan takut padaku lagi, kkk~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku riang ke Exotic Bar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Tao, mendengar ia memujiku, membawanya pulang ke apartemenku, dan melakuan you-know-what-I-mean padanya! Aku tak mau kalah dengan Xiumin, masa dia yang uke, sudah melakukan 'this and that' duluan?

Aku langsung memasuki ruangan 'UKE'. Seperti biasa, para uke berteriak-teriak gaje padaku. Aku biarkan saja mereka. Aku melihat ke sekeliling mereka, tapi tak ada Tao-ku, dimana dia?

"Dia baru saja habis mandi di kamar no.69, kau mau kesana? Ini kuncinya,"ujar Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah dihadapanku. Seakan-akan, dia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Thanks, bro!"ujarku sambil berlari.

Aku memasuki kamar yang dibilang oleh Kai tadi. Tapi mana Tao yaa? Aku pun memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar mandi, dan yang kulihat adalah….

Tao yang naked di bathub…

**^^Hypnotized^^**

**Tao POV**

Brakk! Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka.

"HYAAA~ KRIS-GE! KENAPA KAU MASUK SAAT AKU SEDANG MANDI?!"teriakku reflex.

"WOW~! Kau sangat mengagumkan, Tao,"ujar Kris gege sembari menjilat bibir atasnya.

"G-gege…"ujarku takut-takut. Kris tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Menjilatinya sebentar dan mengecup kilat bibir kissable-ku ini. Lalu, ia berbisik di telingaku, semabri menjilatinya.

"Tao.."

"Ne, gege?"

"Bagaimana rambutku, bagus tidak?" tanya Kris. Huft, aku kira aku akan 'dimakan' olehnya. Oh no~ Aku belum siap!

"Kau bilang aku mirip penjahat karena rambutku kemarin, dan aku memotongnya serta mengecatnya menjadi warna hitam, seperti kau,"

"Mmm…oke….ya…mmm…bagus juga kok,"

"Tapi..aku tak membutuhkan pujianmu Tao,"

"Lalu?"

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah….tubuhmu,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

ASDFGHJKL!*gaje lagi kayak kemaren

Jacs stop di tempat yang tidak tepat…

Pasti banyak yang menginginkan NC di chap ini yaa?

Jeongmal mianhae…

Jacs lagi kurang enak badan, mianhae

Tapi, sesuai janji Jacs, Jacs udah update kilat nih, FF-nya…

Kalo untuk chap selanjutnya, Jacs belum tau, bisa update kilat apa enggak..

Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae…

Thanks to:

**Riyoung Kim, Gita Safira, MyJonggie, imroooatus, baby kyungie, ohristi95, Riszaaa, TiiloveRyeoTao, isOlive89, siscaMinstalove, paprikapumpkin, ****, PrinceTae **

For your reviews guys…

Love you all…

**Jacs mnta RnR yaa? Biar tambah semangat lanjutinnya..**

oKRIS, see you again guys…

Indonesia, February 24th 2013

Salam Fujoshi!

fantaosticpanda


End file.
